


Christmas Day: Molly Weasley

by pygmy_puffy



Series: The 10 Days of Weasley Jumpers [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Weasley Jumpers, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Molly Weasley has always given her all to the ones she loves. This Christmas, they want to surprise her with something special and meaningful: they've all learned to knit. Throughout this holiday season, you can follow as Molly's loved ones each knit her a jumper and enjoy the coziest time of year.





	Christmas Day: Molly Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Molly thought she’d keep the tears at bay this year, but one by one, Molly opened her presents on Christmas day and discovered a whole collection of hand-knit jumpers. She looked up and saw the unlikely family that came to be over the years in front of her and the tears came instantly. 

“We love you, Molly,” said Arthur, gently reaching out to hold her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for this holiday season, happy new year everybody :D you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/puffy_pygmy/) where I post also works in progress or [tumblr ](https://pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com) come say hi <3


End file.
